


Watching the Waves

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Angst, Post-Canon, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Ashe follows Petra back to Brigid, and they navigate life after a war.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Watching the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry this isn't persona but i've been on a romantic/schmaltzy FE kick so please read thank you)

Ashe wakes up with a harsh breath out, eyes flashing open to the boat's wooden walls. He's weighed down, and his gaze drifts to a mass of purple hair pillowed on his right shoulder. Petra. He doesn't know a name for what they are now, but he looks up at the ceiling as she stirs. "Ashe?"

"Go back to sleep, Petra," he rubs her shoulder and she squeezes a bit tighter, nose rubbing into his collar. 

"You are alright?" Her head rolls to the side and gazes up at him, concern bright in her eyes.

"Just some bad dreams," Ashe rests his free arm against his forehead, but Petra drags it down to press a soft kiss to his palm. His heart warms and flutters.

"About Fhirdiad?" Petra hums lightly, adjusting slightly.

"Mm," Ashe nods. "What Rhea did...what the other Knights were complicit in...Goddess, I can't..."

"Ashe..." Petra traces his hand, familiar calluses to her own.

"How many innocents died? How many died because - "

"Ashe." Petra cuts him off and twists, thighs bracketing his waist as she settles on top of him. "None of that was your fault. And in the end, we were successful."

"I know," he grumbles and looks out the window. The moon hangs diligently over the waves, and he thinks he can hear the distant call of the Brigidese sailors ferrying them home. "But still..."

"What is on your mind?" Petra trails her fingertips over his bare chest and he catches her hand to hold. 

"I...I could have been there," Ashe mumbles. "If the Professor - if Byleth hadn't recruited me, I could have died in the flames. Would I still thought I was on the right? Would - " He stops himself. "Never mind."

"No, no!" Petra shakes her head, her mane of hair flying every which way. "Speak your mind. Do not let them weigh on your heart."

"Thanks," Ashe smiles up and Petra's returning one is dazzling. "It's just - I don't know. I feel like I'm running away."

"Now you listen to me, Ashe Simon Ubert," Petra says solemnly. "You are not running away. You are coming with me, as my guardian knight. To gaze up at the waves with me in my home."

"Who told you my middle name?" Ashe scrunches his nose. "I feel like a child again."

"Mercedes told me many years ago," Petra nods with a smile. "I did have to pay her fifteen gold for when we, well..." she trails off, strangely self-conscious. Ashe reaches up to pull her down and her hands slam into his chest, bracing herself as they settle into the mattress. It coughs them up, buoyant, as Petra's head settles on his chest. 

"Did they have a bet going for when we, well..." Ashe also trails off.

"They did, yes," Petra nods under his chin, hands reaching around his neck. "We were, um...the main priorities. Everyone was knowing that the Professor and Her Majesty would not, uh, harmonize? - I think - until after the war. After us was Annette and Felix."

"Really?" Ashe strokes up and down her spine, and a rumble emanates from her core, almost like a cat. "What happened with them?"

"I may or may not have seen them kissing in the greenhouse," Petra smiles slyly, giving Ashe a quick kiss of his own. 

"Oh, like that?" Ashe grins widely as Petra pushes herself onto her elbows to lean over him, noses a centimeter apart. 

"More like this," Petra says with a wicked grin, and they enmesh themselves with each other.

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to leave? I can found an order of knights for you." Her Majesty dusts off a bit of her cape, the Professor and Hubert behind her._

_"I'm sure, Your Majesty," Ashe bows deeply. "But..."_

_"It's alright, Ashe," the Professor says softly, her blue hair dancing in the wind. "Do what you feel is best."_

_"Thank you, Professor," Ashe chuckles lamely._

_"How many times have I told you to call me by my name?" The Professor smiles, which is something she's been doing more since her hair color returned._

_"It just - it feels weird? It's hard to explain," Ashe scratches his cheek._

_"I believe your partner is calling for you," Hubert towers over him, but it's not as bad as it used to be. Ashe still remembers seeing the knit flower on his shirt a few moons back._

_"Ashe! Cridhe, where are you?" Petra's voice calls from over the carriage before she leans around it. "Ah! There you are. Come, come!"_

_"Such fond pet names she's calling you," Byleth huffs out of her nose, a laugh._

_"I don't know what you mean," Ashe says stiffly._

_"You're really going?" Ashe turns to see Albert and Monica, his sister tugging at his sleeve. "Can we go with you?"_

_"Maybe in a few years," Ashe sighs deeply. "You have your own lives now. And I..."_

_"If you're sure," Albert huffs. "We'll write you, of course."_

_"Of course," Ashe smiles. "Look after each other, okay?"_

_"We will," Monica nods. "Besides, Her Majesty somewhat gave us Gaspard, so we'll look after everyone."_

_"Really?" Ashe turns to see Her Majesty with a small smile, her hand gripping Byleth's tightly._

_"Of course. I wouldn't just let somewhere close to one of my generals fall to ruin like that. But they'll have some oversight, don't fret," Her Majesty nods. "So go, Sir Ubert of Brigid. No matter when or if you return, know that you will always have a home and hearth here."_

_"We wish you the best," Hubert bows slightly with a knowing smile. Byleth doesn't say anything, just nods past him at Petra who sidles up next to him, her hand resting on the small of his back. Ashe crushes his siblings in a tight hug before he relents, Petra taking his hands and guiding him towards the carriage._

_"Let us go home, Ashe. Driver? To Nuvelle." Petra taps the wall and the coachmen cracks the reins, and Garreg Mach tumbles out of sight. She's still holding his hands, but he doesn't mind. He quite likes it, in fact, as he traces over her sword-worn hand._

* * *

Ashe has two main observations when they arrive on Brigid - Petra's blinding smile, and the intense humidity. He's always been one for more cool and relaxed climates, like the tall pines outside of Gaspard. But he can grow to like it. As they dock, a mass of guards stampede down, blades drawn, but Petra steps up, their hands linked, and speaks rapidly. As one, the guards bow respectfully, a few running onto the ship to grab their luggage (and let Petra's wyvern out into the sun) and the rest running back. Ashe shades his eyes with his hand to gaze up to the top of the island, where a squat castle sits. Petra shouts again and the guards respond in kind. "Come!" Petra turns her grin on him, and what else can he do?

"This is the main market," Petra points out to him as they walk the streets. The citizens wave and speak brightly, and Petra waves back. "Early in the mornings you can come here and get the - the first catch! Nothing is tastier, Ashe."

"Welcome back, Princess," a shopkeeper waves them down. He has a thick accent but he speaks Fódlan's language well. "So this is the one?"

"He is!" Petra grins back. 

"Here, on me, for returning safe and sound," the shopkeeper places a tray of fresh fish on the stall's counter, and Ashe's mouth waters. "Go on, take them!"

"What spices did you use? These smell delicious!" Ashe snags one and takes a bite. By the Goddess, it's delicious.

"Turmeric, pepper, sea salt, paprika, uh..." the shopkeeper stumbles. He shares some words with Petra, who nods in response. "What you call in Fódlan garlic!"

"Wow! It's amazing!" Ashe takes another bite before breathing quickly. "It's still hot!"

The shopkeeper barks a laugh, "you've snagged a good one, Princess!"

"Come, Ashe! There is much more to see!" Petra pulls him along as he waves his fish stick at the shopkeeper who laughs deeply and loudly. 

"So this is your home, huh?" Ashe takes another bite, humming contentedly as Petra does the same. "Hey, you've got some stuff on your face." He lets go to wipe her face and she bats at his hands playfully.

"Stop it!" She giggles, but one of his hands lands on her cheek and she pauses, red in her face as she smiles up at him. It's a quiet moment until the approaching crowd gasps. Ashe springs back, shocked, but Petra grabs his hand and they keep walking. "I want you to be seeing my home not at war. Not like last time." 

Ashe grunts and squeezes her hand a bit tighter.

* * *

_Ashe can distantly hear Petra flying overhead, desperately trying to find her grandfather as he stalks through the woods. There's a foreboding sense of danger in the air, a sharp smell of blood and electricity. He hears Constance yell about reinforcements, and when he turns -_

_"Ashe. Didn't expect to see you here."_

_"If it isn't Thunder Catherine," Ashe sighs, hand flexing on his bow. "What brings you to Brigid?"_

_"Same reason I'm sure you're here," Catherine braces the Thunderbrand across her broad shoulders, armor shining in the forest's spotty sunlight. "Lady Rhea wanted me to come and secure Brigid's alliance. Seems Miss Eagle had the same idea. But you grew. You look good."_

_"I guess I did. But do you think Brigid's king will listen to you over his own granddaughter?" Ashe shoots back._

_"It's worth a shot," Catherine shrugs. "Besides, I'd volunteer again in a heartbeat if I knew you and the other traitors were here."_

_"I guess I am a traitor, huh," Ashe sighs._

_"For betraying King and Country, I would normally sentence you," Catherine huffs. "But I want to give you a chance. Come back with us."_

_"To the Church that murdered not only my father, but my brother? His son?" Ashe feels himself getting angrier._

_"We had no cause to do that," Catherine narrows her brow._

_"And yet Christophe still fell at your hand. Lonato's blood stains my bow as well, sent by the Church!" Ashe grips his bow so hard he thinks he hears the wood creak a bit._

_"I see you won't listen to reason," Catherine shakes her head and points her blade at him. "I wish you would. You, Shamir, Alois, everyone else I thought I knew abandoned us and Lady Rhea...for that you will pay with your life."_

_"So this is how it goes, huh?" Ashe draws an arrow and nocks it. "You're blinded by your faith in a monster."_

_"I won't have you disrespect the Archbishop like that, Ashe," Catherine growls and steadily approaches. Her holy sword trails red lightning, crackling in the light. "You can't hope to beat me, Ashe. Not with a bow and arrow. I can promise I'll make it quick."_

_"I don't think so," Ashe shakes his head and steps back in time as Catherine advances. "I'm not the scrawny kid begging for scraps from the Crest-bearing anymore."_

_"The Crests are our gift from the Goddess!" Catherine growls as Ashe ducks around a tree. There's a sharp noise and his cover collapses, Ashe scrambling back as Catherine steps over the newly-made stump. "Our right and our duty to help those without. And Edelgard spits on it."_

_"The Crests ruined Fódlan!" Ashe fires a swift trio of arrows, but the Knight deflects them with her blade. "You saw what it did to Sylvain and Miklan, how it's ruined Faerghus!"_

_"Hah!" Catherine barks a laugh. "Faerghus is stronger than ever. With King Dimitri and Lady Rhea, we are unstoppable."_

_"And yet we've driven you back again and again. For a better world!" Ashe goes to nock another arrow, but finds his quiver empty. He slings his bow across his chest and draws his axe._

_"Really? You think that'll help you? Did your precious, traitorous Professor teach you that?" Catherine drawls._

_"Maybe, maybe not," Ashe backs up, and realizes he's stepped into the clearing. "But I know who can stop you."_

_"What?" Catherine stops, eyes wide as Petra crashes into the ground, her wyvern roaring with glee. It snaps at Catherine and she jumps back quickly. "You!"_

_"Me," Petra says, and he can hear her wide grin. She jumps off her wyvern and twirls her blade elegantly, lowering herself into an assassin's style. "Face me, Lady Knight. You will be facing someone your own size."_

_"Don't do this, Petra," Catherine flexes her grip on her sword. "We can work things out."_

_"Yes, work things out with a thing that despises me!" Petra snarls. "Too many times back at the Academy did I have knights looking on me with disgust. Like an outsider, a thing. For worshipping different gods, for not knowing of the Goddess."_

_"That should never have happened," Catherine shakes her head. "We can make up for it - "_

_"Like when you judged Edelgard with no evidence? How you would have killed Ashe, for no other reason than fighting for what is right?"_

_"Don't lecture me on what's right, Princess," Catherine snaps. "You're all the same - agh!" She staggers back, an arrow right below where her armored shoulder ends. Ashe breathes heavily, having pilfered a few arrows from Petra's quiver. Petra dashes forward and kicks the arrow, breaking it off in Catherine's shoulder. The Knight tries swinging the blade one-handed, but Petra dances around her and kicks her to the ground._

_"Retreat, Thunder Catherine," Petra glares. "You have lost."_

_"We may have lost this time, but Lady Rhea will win your little war," Catherine smiles. "I hope it was worth it, Ashe, selling yourself for this!" A mage runs through the woods and grabs Catherine, and the two warp away. Ashe sighs heavily, dropping his bow to the ground._

_"Ashe!" He looks up to see Petra slamming him into a tight hug, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other cradling his head. "You are unhurt?"_

_"I'm fine, Petra," he says shakily, his own hands settling around her back. In her Brigidese attire there's a lot of warm, exposed flesh he can feel, and she sinks into him with a sigh._

_"Good. Good," Petra leans back, fondness in her purple eyes. "Now, come along. We must be hurrying along."_

_"You - you want me to fly with you?" Ashe's eyes flick back between Petra and her wyvern, who wiggles excitedly._

_"Are you unsure?" Petra cocks her head to the side. "It would be the most - most - efficacy? - efficient! - efficient way of finishing my mission."_

_"How could I refuse, then?" He shrugs and she tugs him on. His arms wrap around her waist as they leap into the sky. Petra whispers to her wyvern and it coos brightly._

_"Did...did Catherine hurt you?" Petra asks over her shoulder._

_"No...no, I'm fine. You came right at the right moment."_

_"I could not let my guardian knight fall to an enemy such as her!" Petra laughs brightly._

_"Right. Right," Ashe nods as they soar through the skies._

* * *

"Ashe, this is my grandfather, King Eagan of Brigid. Grandfather, this is my - my partner and knight, Ashe Ubert." Petra smiles widely as Ashe swallows thickly. He hadn't seen the king during his last visit to the island, but now...the king is a tall, imposing man with a close-cropped set of purple hair. An iron crown rests over his brow and lined cheeks, and he looks over Ashe expectantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Ashe bows dutifully. 

"So this is your choice?" King Eagan raises an eyebrow. "Hmph." With that he turns and leaves, heavy cape trailing behind him.

"Grandfather!" Petra shouts after him before sighing heavily. She mumbles something in Brigidese and rubs her forehead. 

"Petra? What's wrong? Am I the problem?"

"No," Petra says firmly. "You are never being the problem, cridhe. My grandfather is just...he is not always liking the people of Fódlan."

"I mean he's justified. He lost his son to us," Ashe thinks back to what Caspar had told him long ago.

"But things are changing," Petra steps into his space and rests her head against his shoulder. Instinctively his hand goes to rub her head, and she sighs. She pulls back, "but we will not have to be dealing with him for a while. For now, we will be heading to the villa on the coast until my coronation."

"Your coronation? Petra, why didn't you tell me about that?" He chuckles a bit.

"I am going to be Queen of Brigid soon," Petra nods, ponytail shaking. "But we are due for relaxing until then." She starts pulling him along, and what else can he do?

"So is it another carriage ride away, or..." Ashe looks around the halls of the Brigid castle, taking in the sights. Sculptures of great battles with large aquatic creatures, plaques detailing tales of great valor and bravery. 

"It is only a short walk, cridhe," Petra smiles back at him, and he goes red. 

* * *

Ashe wakes up to a soft kiss, opening his eyes to see Petra with a kind smile. Outside he can hear the crashing of the waves as the curtains sway in the salty breeze, light filtering through gently. "That's one way to wake up."

"Good morning, cridhe," Petra presses against his lips. 

"What does that mean? Cridhe, or what you call me."

"It means 'heart', in my language. Because you have my heart," Petra tugs his hand over her chest, bare skin on skin, naked after last night's...activities. 

"Oh. Well, you have mine as well," Ashe smiles back.

"Good. I would not be liking it if it were not reciprocated. I mean, I had figured over the past while - " Petra rambles between Fódlan and Brigidese for a moments, red high in her cheeks. 

"Teach me," he whispers to her. "Teach me your language."

"I...I would be liking that very much," Petra beams. "But we have important business to do!" She pushes herself off him and stands up defiantly.

"It's early..." Ashe whines as he flops onto his back, arm braced over his eyes. Eventually she prods him out of bed and takes his hand as they walk down to the shore.

"This is my ocean," she gestures out to the open sea. "Will you follow me?"

Will he?

It's not like he followed her home, after all.

"Of course," he smiles and they wade into the waves. "It's warm!"

Petra laughs brightly. "The ocean is being much different from the streams and lakes of Fódlan, this is true. But we shall swim together, and look up at the sun together...yes, Sir Ashe of the Blue Sun. How is that sounding?"

Ashe pulls her closer, bodies pressing together. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The coronation creeps closer and closer, and Petra finds herself in more and more talks with her grandfather. She remembers him differently, but there are still some similarities. She doesn't think his face has changed since more than five years ago, when she left for Fódlan, confused and alone. "You wanted to talk with me?" She leans against the war table, thankfully barren with no conflict in sight.

"I ask why you have died, granddaughter." Eagan intones, tracing Brigid's coastline before trailing over to Faerghus. 

"Died? I'm right here, grandfather."

"Your duty has died, Petra. By taking a man from Fódlan - "

"What? That's nonsense!" Petra frowns. "I am still myself, still dedicated to - "

"And it matters not," Eagan growls. "Do you not forget what Fódlan and the Empire have done? What they've taken from us?"

"And they've helped us in return," Petra growls. "Edelgard promised that we would be free again!"

"And you can trust one girl-empress?" 

"She is Emperor Edelgard von Hresvleg, and also my friend," Petra straightens up.

"I wouldn't be concerned if you were going to keep that Ashe as a consort. But seeing as you want to marry him and not take a Brigid husband - "

"That is what this is about?" Petra throws her hands in the air. "You think I have abandoned my duty by wanting to marry a boy I love?"

"You are going to be the Queen of Brigid!" Eagan snaps. "You must think long-term!"

"And I am," Petra stresses. "In this new world Edelgard is creating, lineage does not matter. Nationality, Crest, nothing - only what you make with your own hands. And Ashe has been by my side time and again, and has helped us bring about this world. So I will not hear more on this issue. I will be taking Ashe as my partner, as is my right."

"I see," Eagan nods solemnly before turning with a dramatic twirl of his cape. "Your father said the same thing to me when he asked to marry your mother."

"Oh," slips out of her lips, almost unknowingly. Without another word Eagan leaves, the door closing quietly behind him, leaving Petra alone with the maps.

"Is everything alright?" Ashe knocks on the door and it opens slowly. 

"Everything is fine," Petra crosses her arms with a huff, resting her hip on the table. 

"Didn't sound like that," Ashe chuckles lowly before standing in front of her. One of his hands rests on her waist as she looks up into his eyes. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"What? No!" Petra grabs his shirt. "It is not you at all."

"I got the gist of the conversation," Ashe sweeps his hair back, a brittle expression on his face. "I'm not Brigid enough, or royal enough, or - "

"Ashe Simon Ubert!" Petra snaps, and he freezes. "I am not caring that you are from Faerghus, or you are not royalty, or anything. My heart chose you. Your kindness, your strength, your willingness to come with me," she tugs on his shirt a bit more. "So, please..."

"I'm sorry," Ashe sighs, and presses their foreheads together. "I thought..."

"I know," she leans up to give him a quick kiss. "So discard that from your mind, cridhe. I chose you. I will always be choosing you, I think."

"Oh. Good."

"Let us leave this stuffy room. The ocean calls to me," Petra pulls him out of the war room, laughing, as they dart down the hallways like children.

* * *

"I see you are being lazy." Petra opens the door to her chambers - hers and Ashe's? - to see her partner with his eyes closed on a chaise. The breeze drifts through the window, and she can hear the distant crashing of waves.

"I'm not lazy, I'm just resting my eyes," Ashe doesn't open his eyes, just shifts a bit on the couch. 

"My mistake," Petra giggles and sits down next to him, tracing his jaw with her fingertips. "Are your eyes feeling better?"

"Maybe if you cuddled with me I'd feel better," Ashe says facetiously. 

"Hm, maybe," Petra pretends to think it over before laying down on top of him. Immediately she pretends to snore loudly in his ear, but his hands come up her ribs and she giggles. "I have something to be telling you." Ashe hums deep in his chest, and Petra closes her eyes. Even now she wants to sleep, but this is more important. 

"What is it?"

She leans down to whisper in his ear, and his eyes bolt open.

"Really? Petra, I..."

"Yes," she nods. 

"How long?"

"Two months," she rubs her stomach, and his hands rest over hers. "It is yours."

"Wow," Ashe breathes. "I'm going to be a father."

"We are going to be parents," Petra smiles. 

"Well, Your Highness, Queen of Brigid?" Ashe pulls her down with a sigh, and she burrows into his neck. She twists so she's laying on her back as Ashe digs around for something. "In Fódlan, there's usually a speech, but I feel we're past that. Will...will you marry me?" He slides a ring onto her finger, and she gasps. It's a dark blue sapphire on a silver band, and it blinks steadily in the sunlight.

"Of course I will, Ashe." She turns around to kiss him deeply, and she feels at peace. "I was already planning on marrying you, but - "

"What!?" Ashe turns bright red. "You were going to - oh Goddess." He buries his head in his hands and whines, but she pries his hands apart to gently kiss him. 

"Yes," she nods. "Did you not know we are already bound? You are my guardian knight, my partner, my heart. According to our laws, we are already, as you say, married."

"Huh," Ashe nods. "Fair enough. Do you like the ring?"

"I do. I do very much so," she raises it to her lips and presses a kiss to it, a bright smile on her face. "As I love you."

She's pretty sure it's the first time she's said it out of bed, but - 

"I love you too, Petra."

Well that settles it.

* * *

Ashe swallows thickly as Petra squeezes his hand tightly. Brigidese curses flow like water from her lips, flushed. "Damn you, Ashe!"

"I am sure she does not mean that, Sir Ubert," the wet-nurse says calmly. "Just a bit more, Your Highness, and you'll have your child. Will that not be wonderful?"

"Yes," Ashe squeezes Petra's hand even tighter as she glares at him. 

"You...you.." Petra dissolves into more Brigidese cursing. 

"Now, Your Highness, you do not mean that."

Petra screams so loudly Ashe thinks it could wake the dead, and then eventually her wailing is joined by a newborn's. 

"Congratulations, Your Highness, Sir Ubert. It is a girl."

"A girl," Petra almost sobs and Ashe leans over her, Petra pressing against his shirt. Time seems to fly and then Petra is bundled into a bed and a soft shift, tiny baby against her chest, leaning against Ashe. 

"A girl, huh?" Ashe leans forward to rub his daughter's head, and it's so soft. 

"There has not been a firstborn girl in - " Petra yawns. "In many generations. Spirits know. But it is a good blessing, I am thinking." The baby sleeps quietly, light grey hair swept back. 

Ashe nods as their daughter opens her eyes with a gurgle. They're a dark purple, like Petra's, and he and Petra gasp. "Oh, Goddess..."

"Hello, little one," Petra rubs their noses together. "I am your mother. That is your father. What shall we call you, little one?"

"What about Lila? It...it was my mother's name," Ashe pulls Petra closer.

"A fine name. Lila Macneary, First Princess of Brigid. Hello, little darling. You caused me no end of trouble. Making me sick, keeping me up at night," Petra huffs and Ashe stifles a giggle. "But you are worth it." Lila takes that moment to open her mouth and cry loudly.

"I think she's hungry," Ashe murmurs and Petra sighs, letting Lila take her fill. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Petra sighs. "Even more tired than when we won the war."

"Then sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up." He bends down to kiss her softly and fondly, and her hand clutches tightly to his collar. She slowly fades away to sleep, and eventually Lila joins her mother on her chest, soft snores from the both of them. "Well done, cridhe. Well done." He presses a quick kiss to her brow, and watches silently as his two most loved people in the world rest at ease.

"I promise your world will be a good one, Lila," Ashe whispers as he rubs his daughter's cheek. "Mother, Father, Lonato...I hope you are proud of how far I've come."

**Author's Note:**

> The Brigidese is google translate's Scottish Gaelic which Brigid is partly based off of. ANYWAY. Not often do i get emotional WHILE writing a fic, but this ship is so good and pure and stuff. you can see hints of this fic in my little excerpt for Petra/Ashe in my prim and proper spin off, but I wanted to give these two a fic all for themselves. CF Ashe is v interesting to me, and seeing that and reconciling what he's done...idk, just an interesting concept all in all. 
> 
> Make sure you're all staying safe, wearing masks, washing your hands, all that. Big shout out to the Discord (join here at https://discord.gg/cqrHwr) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Thanks!


End file.
